Careless Whisper
by DoodleLubber
Summary: “My wife, she...she isn’t capable of conceiving a child.” “Why are you telling me, Master?” “I have a deal for you.” LMHP MPREG
1. prologue

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I think the warnings are fairly obvious, however, this story does involve slash of the Lucius/Harry variety and possibly others like Sirius/Remus. It does deal with MPreg as well, you'll find that out in the first part that you read. By the way, this is very much an AU and hopefully nothing like you've read before. read. review. enjoy. :)

Careless Whisper  
_Prologue_

_"My wife, she...she isn't capable of conceiving a child."_

_"Why are you telling me, Master?"_

_"I have a deal for you."_

_"...What kind of deal are you talking about Master?" _

_"I want you to conceive my child and carry it to term and I will warn you now if you give me a daughter we will have to try again. I will tell the public that my wife blessed me with a child. I will get rid of all your chores and you can have all the money you want as well if you do this."_

_"I...ok. But, I'll get to see the baby...right, Master?"_

_"No. You will have nothing to do with him."_

_"Then no, Master. My answer is no." _

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I don't want money, Master; I want to be able to raise my child, take care of him." _

_"...Fine. You will never be addressed as his mother though, so you know slave." _

_"I know, Master." _

"Momma..." The small scared voice woke Harry Potter out of a rather nice dream and caused his eyes to flutter open. When he turned his head to the right he saw the small blonde toddler standing beside his bed and he immediately turned over and pulled the toddler into his arms and felt those tiny hands grasp onto him and the little body cuddled with his own.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry whispered softly even though he knew the answer. He had had yet another nightmare which was becoming more often for the three-year-old. Draco didn't answer and simply cuddled closer and tried to get as close as he possibly could. Harry didn't mind though; not at all. He loved it when he could cuddle his baby as much as he wanted. Harry looked over at the clock on his nightstand and was surprised to see that it was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and Lucius would be going to wake up Draco very soon.

"No!" Draco screamed when Harry started to stand and immediately Harry laid back down on his back and let Draco move around until he was comfortable and laying directly on top of Harry. Lucius had to know that Draco had come to him almost every night for the last month, he had to and if he didn't Harry would be absolutely shocked. Master Lucius seemed to know everything that went on within his household. Then again, Harry was fairly certain that he didn't know about all of the random men that would show up during his business trips.

"Come Draco," Harry's head snapped towards the door where he saw Lucius standing, completely dressed and ready for the day but Draco made no move to get up and only clutched onto Harry even tighter. "Draco, we're running late today, come on son."

"I can get him ready in time, Master," Harry spoke when Draco still didn't move. Lucius paused before he nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Ok, come on love, time to take a bath." Harry rose out of the bed and this time Draco remained silent. Harry left his bedroom and walked down the hallway to the very end and entered Draco's. The walls were still the same light blue they'd been for the last three years and the carpet was as soft as ever. The once round black crib that had been in the center of the room was now a small bed that Draco absolutely hated to sleep in with a passion.

Exactly an hour later Harry led Draco into the dining room and stopped in the kitchen before he went inside when he saw many men sitting around the table. Harry crouched down in front of Draco and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair and immediately Draco's silver eyes locked with his own emerald ones. Harry gave him a smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he lightly stroked his chubby little cheek and Draco giggled. "I'll see you later, okay baby?"

"O'tay momma." Draco spoke as he puckered his lips and Harry grinned before he gave him a quick peck and then ushered him into the dining room before he sat down at the counter in the very large kitchen. He looked around at all of the other slaves and house elves that were bustling around the kitchen and gave a soft sigh. Sometimes things just never change.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." The chef spoke as he placed a plate with pancakes covered with power sugar and syrup along with sausage, cheesy eggs, and hash browns.

"Happy Christmas, Alexander. Thank you very much breakfast." Harry said with a smile before digging into his large delicious breakfast. While he ate he kept his eyes moving around the kitchen, watching everyone move about. Today was a particularly busy day for them since it was the Christmas Ball that had been held every single year for hundreds of years in Malfoy Manor. It was also the night that he would get Draco all to himself since Lucius didn't really like to keep him around the Ball and all of the guests; he didn't trust them around his son. Tonight also happened to be the yearly party at Potter Manor that Harry hadn't been able to attend for the last four years because Lucius had never let him leave. Tonight, however, was very special because his entire family would get to meet Draco for the first time.


	2. chapter one

Alfsigr: I actually started the story with an OC child for Lucius and Harry but I just couldn't write it. Whenever Draco and Harry are in a story together I always have to put them together and I really wanted to make this a Lucius/Harry story plus it makes it different. So! Draco became the baby. I hope you'll find out why he's a "slave" in this chapter :)

Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. I hope you forgive me for the terrible scene at the end, it's late and I'm tired but I wanted to get this chapter out tonight!

Careless Whisper  
_Chapter One_

"Are you ready to go, love?" Harry asked with a soft smile as he buttoned up Draco's cloak nice and tight around him and Draco smiled and nodded his head. Harry lifted him up on his hip before he left Draco's bedroom and right into Lucius, who frowned at them.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked

"You said I could go to my family tonight and bring Draco." Harry spoke and a look of realization appeared on Lucius's face as he nodded his head.

"Right, of course. Have fun and be back before midnight...I need to visit you later." Lucius said as he looked at Draco and Harry quickly nodded his head at the blonde.

"Of course, Master."

"Harry, we've already spoken about that."

"Sorry...habit." Harry murmured and Lucius nodded before he placed a kiss on Draco's platinum blonde hair and then quickly fixed said hair. When Draco was a year old Lucius had shocked him by telling him that he never wanted to be called Master again – not by Harry anyways. Apparently it just didn't feel right to him, especially since Harry had given him Draco. Still, it was odd to call Lucius by his name instead of Master since Lucius had been his Master since he was seventeen-years-old and he was now twenty-one.

"Have fun, love." Lucius said softly and Draco smiled before he leaned forward for a hug.

"Lucius, dear, we're going to be late," The cold sharp tone made Lucius turn rather quickly to see Narcissa standing a couple inches behind them in her dress. "And where are you going?" Narcissa asked once she turned her gaze to Harry and Draco with disgust in her eyes. It was no secret to Harry that Narcissa couldn't stand Draco but he didn't take it personally, she simply couldn't stand any children. Draco didn't seem to like her very much either.

"Out." Harry simply answered and Lucius nodded towards him and he quickly walked past the woman and to the fireplace. He stepped inside with Draco held tightly in his arms and grabbed a handful of floo powder and quickly voiced his designation and he was then in his childhood home. He could hear voices in the kitchen and the living room and quickly stepped out. Harry set Draco on the ground to wipe some soot off of him before quickly wiping it off of himself before he gave Draco a big smile to comfort him as he looked around the new place.

"Harry, is that you dear?"

"Yes mum." Harry shouted back and quickly lifted Draco up and made his way into the kitchen and was swamped in a hug by his redheaded mother. She pulled back rather quickly when she felt another body and gave Draco a wide smile and Draco giggled at her and Harry didn't blame him. Lily was covered in flour and even had quite a bit of it on her face and in her hair.

"Oh hello there handsome." Lily cooed as she plucked Draco right out of his arms and he was only too happy to go to the woman who was giving him so much attention. Harry rolled his eyes as he took off his cloak and then quickly got Draco's off as well. He knew that they would end up outside at some point tonight to play in the snow, something new for Draco since he was finally big enough to actually enjoy the cold snow which didn't go so well last year.

"I take it that he'll be ok in here, then?" Harry asked and Lily simply nodded without looking at him and continued smiling and talking to Draco. Harry rolled his eyes lightly and made his way out into the living room and set their cloaks with the others before moving over towards the others and his second eldest brother was the first one to notice him.

"Harry!" Sam exclaimed as he stood to give Harry a hug. Since Harry was, in fact, only 5'6" his much taller 6'3" brother had to bend down to accomplish such a thing. Richard was next and James followed in suit and held on a little longer than his brothers.

"How have you been son?" James asked once he pulled back to arms length.

"Good; I can't complain." Harry responded with a smile.

"Malfoy treating you alright?" James asked and Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I live like royalty." Harry quipped and James shook his head.

"I still don't see why you agreed to any of this Harry." James spoke

"It was my decision and it sounded good at the time." Harry responded with a shrug.

"I still say it sounds good, who else gets to live like that just to give somebody sex?" Richard said with a grin and Sam laughed.

"I don't just do that," Harry sneered and Richard raised an eyebrow. "I use to clean too."

"Use to." Sam mocked and Harry smacked him.

"Better than your job." Harry spoke and Sam's grin immediately died.

"Shut up." He muttered and turned his attention back to the television.

"I don't like it one bit." James then said and Harry sighed lightly and took a seat on the couch.

"I know you don't but it's really not that bad."

"You aren't even allowed to visit your own family without Malfoy's permission." James snapped

"...Well, he let me come this year didn't he? I even got to bring Draco." Harry huffed and that immediately captured the men's attention.

"Where is he?" Richard asked just as Lily came into the living room with Draco on her hip but he was whining and quickly held out his hands towards Harry. Lily walked forward and handed him over and Draco's whining immediately stopped and he beamed at Harry.

"Hey little guy." Sam said from his spot next to Harry and tickled Draco's stomach.

"Hi." Draco responded quite happily.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked referring to his sister-in-laws and nieces and nephews.

"They will be here very soon." Sam answered and Harry nodded before he smiled.

"I can't wait for Draco to meet his cousins, he can't either, huh?" Harry said as he looked down at Draco who nodded his head with a bright smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucius, you're so dreadfully boring," Narcissa whined to her husband as he took a drink out of his cup and he didn't even bother looking up at the woman. "Will you at least dance with me?"

"I've already danced with you." Lucius spoke before he turned his head to look at the clock and saw that it was only just now eight o'clock and gave a soft sigh.

"You're going to him tonight aren't you?" Narcissa said more than asked him and Lucius didn't feel the need to answer a question that she already knew. He hadn't been with Harry at night for nearly two weeks and Narcissa was already driving him insane. "Well answer me!"

"Yes, Narcissa. I am. Why don't you call one of your lovers to keep you company?" Lucius suggested so she would shut up already and stop bugging him.

"How dare you! You may be unfaithful but to say that I-" Narcissa started

"Shut up, woman. I swear if you speak another word to me I'll divorce you tonight and you'll get nothing since you haven't even provided me with an heir." Lucius spoke and Narcissa's mouth shut immediately before she quietly got up from her seat and walked away from him.

Finally some peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco, be careful!" Harry shouted as Draco raced past him chasing after Rose and Jack. They were Sam's twins and were two years older than Draco and therefore they were much more coordinated than Draco and didn't slip around and tumble nearly as much as the toddler.

"Oh leave him alone, Har. He's having fun." Sam spoke and Harry gave him a glare.

"I can bug _my_ son all I want Sam." Harry retorted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You keep too short of a leash on him, Harry." Sam said and Anna lightly smacked his arm.

"He's only three, Sam. Harry has ever right to keep a short leash on him. It'll keep him alive and safe." Anna spoke towards her husband who merely shrugged and Harry gave her a grateful smile when Sam finally stopped speaking and she smiled and winked back at him.

"Oh, I know! Let's take them out in the snow." Jessica suggested as she glanced over at her husband, Richard. Harry beamed at her suggested as he nodded.

"I've been dying to get Draco out in the snow," Harry agreed as the kids ran past and Harry quickly reached out and grabbed Draco around the waist when he ran past and automatically Draco's legs started kicking and he started whining and trying to get away. "Baby, do you wanna go play in the snow?" Draco immediately when silent and looked up at him with confusion clearly written all over his face. "Remember the cold white stuff outside?"

"Oh! Play!" Draco squealed with a big grin on his face.

Nearly twenty minutes later everyone was finally bundled up and outside in the front yard. Harry so far was carrying Draco on his hip since he didn't want him to slip on the icy stairs. When they were actually in the grass Harry set him down on his feet and Draco just stood there for a moment and looked around his cousins to see what they were doing. Jack was already taking off as fast as he could, making snow fly everywhere behind him while Rose was making a snowball. Katie and Riley had already started on making a snowman while Brennan was chasing after Jack as fast as he possibly could which wasn't very much of a challenge since Brennan was eight and had much longer legs than Jack did.

Draco's mouth fell open in shock when Rose promptly threw her snowball at him and he blinked the snow out of his eyelashes while Harry covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, not until he knew what Draco was going to do next. Draco surprised them all by giggling and then reaching down to grab a clump of snow himself before he turned and hit Harry in the leg with his "snowball" that fell apart before it actually hit Harry.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed as he overly pretended that Draco had actually gotten him and he promptly fell down on his butt and Draco gave a squeal before he tackled Harry onto his back making Harry burst out in laughter as Draco laughed himself, until Harry grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it on Draco's head which had him cracking up as he rolled off of Harry and made another handful of snow and this time he clumped it into an actual ball and smashed it into Harry's face and immediately Harry was able to hear his family laughing and he couldn't help but join them, no matter how cold his face was at the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was in trouble. Harry walked as quietly as he could through the hallways and glanced around every corner before he walked down it. Hopefully, Lucius was distracted with something else and hadn't noticed that he was home late as it was nearly one o'clock in the morning but Harry had truly just got lost in the moment. When Draco was literally wobbling and dazing himself around the room Harry noted how late it was and had rushed to get back to the Manor. Draco was currently cuddled against him with his head resting on Harry's shoulder and he could feel the hot even little puffs of air against his neck.

Harry quickly changed Draco into his pajamas before tucking him into his bed. He pressed a soft kiss against Draco's chubby cheek. "Goodnight baby, I love you." Harry whispered before he quietly made his way out of Draco's room and shut the door as quietly as he possibly could behind him. Maybe Lucius had fallen asleep after the ball because he was exhausted? Perhaps he had simply forgotten all about him for the night. Harry didn't get his answer until he opened his bedroom door and found Lucius sitting on his bed, sipping a glass of wine.

"I..." Harry started when Lucius remained silent and didn't even look like he was about to say anything to him. Harry was beginning to think that he didn't plan on speaking to him until Lucius promptly tipped his glass and swallowed the entire glass and then calmly set it on the stand next to Harry's bed and then rose to his feet and approached him.

"You? You're too stupid to know how to tell time?" Lucius mocked and Harry stayed silent. "This is exactly why you don't leave the Manor."

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I...I just got forgot about the time." Harry said quietly and Lucius rolled his eyes as he walked over towards the bed.

"How can you forget about the time when you have a three-year-old who goes to bed at seven?" Lucius questioned as he sat down on the edge and Harry slowly walked closer.

"He wasn't even tired, he was playing with his cousins," Harry spoke. "Draco had a good time if that makes any difference."

"Did he play in the snow?" Lucius asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he actually enjoyed it this year," Harry responded and Lucius was silent. "I really am sorry; I just missed them and didn't really want to leave them."

"I understand, but, when I tell you to be home by a certain time I except you home." Lucius spoke and Harry nodded.

"I promise it won't happen again." Harry said immediately and Lucius nodded before he stood and walked up to Harry. He his head down and attached their lips in a soft kiss which he deepened a moment later and easily undid his pants and they dropped to the ground a moment later. Lucius pulled away long enough to pull off Harry's shirt and his own before dropping his own pants to the floor and then guided Harry to the bed.

Lucius wasted no time in pulling off Harry's underwear and could feel Harry's hands pulling down his own. Once he kicked them on the ground Lucius moved his lips from Harry's down his neck and refused to stop until he knew Harry would have a hickey there tomorrow. Truthfully, Lucius wasn't really feeling up to sex now–well not like he had been earlier, but he was just thankful that he didn't have to spend twenty minutes in just stretching Harry.

He quickly reached over and grabbed his wand and a moment later and a stretching and lubricating spell later Harry was ready for him. "Lucius, please." Harry gasped when Lucius paused after the spells and a moment later he felt the blonde move on top of him and a minute later he arched his back when Lucius finally entered him. Harry actually preferred it when Lucius didn't spend too much time with foreplay, well sometimes, because then they could skip right to the amazing part of it and skip over the torture.

Harry was clinging onto Lucius when it happened. Three hard slaps against his door. Both looked towards the door and were utterly silent since both knew exactly who it was. "Hurry." Harry whispered and Lucius wasted no time in quickly obliging and four deep hard thrusts later both reached their climax and hurriedly got dressed while Lucius cast a quick cleaning charm on the sheets before climbing back into the bed, surprising Harry. Lucius never usually stuck around after sex but Harry found that he didn't really mind.

One more slap against the door was heard before Harry opened the door and lifted Draco up and carried him to the now very clean bed and laid him next to Lucius before he laid down on the other side of Draco and felt the toddler curl up between the two of them and it was then that Draco looked up at Lucius and gave him a big smile.

"Daddy! You sweep wif momma too?" Draco exclaimed and Harry's cheeks flushed while Lucius looked very amused at the three-year-old and nodded his head.

"Yes, Draco. I sleep with momma too."


End file.
